1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method processing a plurality of video input signals in a display device, which sense a new video signal input through a video interface aside from a presently displayed video signal and automatically converts input/output paths of the new video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, most display devices include a video interface having various input terminals connecting various video signal inputs. When a user desires to watch a video signal input through another input terminal of the video interface other than a presently input video signal input through a presently used input terminal of the video interface, the user must connect to the other input terminal of the video interface and manually request/call/display an on screen display (OSD) menu using, for example, a keyboard or remote control of the display device, and then manipulate the OSD menu to convert input/output video signal paths for the newly input video signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,906 discloses such a display device. However, the user has to repeat these manual operations whenever the user switches video interfaces, thereby being bothersome and complicated. In particular, such a problem becomes serious in a case where small-size mobile display devices are concerned.